the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kai Otsosuki
'Approval:' 10/3/16 3 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Kai is your normal, cheery and short tempered kunoichi. She has dark shoulder length hair and Grey eyes. She has a small frame but that doesn't deter her from challenging people bigger than her. She wears short shorts and a cut top long sleeve that shows a decent amount of stomach, because you know, flaunting. She also has a rinnegan tattoo on her forehead that looks like it scowls with her eye brows when she's upset. She's a bit of a social butterfly but often her outspoken-ness is ignored, which upsets her. Kai loves to joke and play and can be touchy, something that runs in her family. She loves animals and finds them very adorable. Kai hates bugs with a passion, that and broody mysterious types as they remind her of her older brother 'Stats' (Total:39) ' '''Strength: 2 ' 'Speed: 5 ' 'Chakra Levels: 10 ' 'Chakra Control: 13 ' 'Endurance: 6 ' '''CP:70 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Telekinesis ' '''Genin 2: ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Telekinetic Manipulation - Kai uses her telekinesis to pick up objects nearby or a chunk of the surroundings and throws it at her opponent. (10 cost) # Stat boost. - +5 stats # Telekinetic flight - Kai uses telekinesis on herself to fly. (10 cost/5 maintenence ) Equipment * (2) set of shuriken * Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 0 ' MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded '''History and Story Kai comes from a moderate sized family. She had two brothers and her mom and dad. They've lived in the outskirts of the land of sound for as long as Kai can remember. She grew up watching her family train and eventually started of the path to become a ninja. From a young age her parents knew she'd be a strong kunoichi, often grasping complex jutsu fairly quickly. It was clear she had a natural talent and they often praise themselves in how quickly she learned things. Eventually she graduated the local academy at the top of her class. Despite having such humble family, Kai was often a gloater. She would use her abilities to pick on the students she had a crush on. Usually it would be light-hearted but in some circumstances she'd go overboard and actually hurt the poor nin. After becoming a genin she sought to follow in her twin brothers footsteps and be appointed as a clan warrior. During her rite of passage, she had to battle reincarnations of ancient clan members, who'm have been sealed in scrolls for the purpose of guiding the clan throughout time. She defeated the Taijutsu master Shin, a sly elder noted for his gifts with his unique variant of the gentle fist. Then she beat Gora, a genjutsu master with the ability to use illusion for days at a time. This battle lasted a week. Lastly, she defeated Tsozin, master of the five elements. Once the trials were complete she was rewarded with her clan mark, A rinnegan-esque tattoo on her forehead. She was greatly pleased and now felt like an equal in her family as her parents and siblings all had their markings too.She now looks forward to gaining ranks in both the ninja system and in her clan. She often travels to other lands, looking to make new connections and hopefully beat some strong ninjas in battle. Her current goal is to develop her own unique jutsu, as all her family members have different techniques. abilities Category:Character